besiegefandomcom-20200222-history
Basic Building
Building Basics Blocks do not always connect on all 6 sides, and different force directions have different stress properties. Think of wooden blocks like a series of pipes with a top and bottom. Blocks will stress and snap along the short-axis. Wooden blocks are subject to frosting over, breaking, and burning. If you want a durable build, always consider alternative objects like Ballast and Suspension blocks. Wood is a lightweight connective material without any placement restrictions. Building Control By default this is the control used in build mode * R to Flip object to other direction 90 degree * F to Mirror the circular movement of some mechanical blocks * X to Delete Hovered Blocks while not using the eraser tools Hazardous Element There are 4 major forces in game that can break apart machines and objects. Mechanical Stress (or block fatigue): Tension, Compression and Shear. This is produced by angular momentum (spinning objects), friction, and gravity. Fire: Wood burns. If an object is made of wood, it will char, lose integrity and break into cinder.Flying blocks attached to grabbers are fireproof Ice: Several objects are subject to freezing when they reach a certain height in game. It's very difficult to travel to this height accidentally, and only serves to create a ceiling for game objects. Explosions: A powerful combination of the first two forces, blasts are difficult to withstand, but most metallic blocks are known to resist them (Hinge, Grabber, Ballast, Braces, etc.). Object Placement and Build Tricks Placement for some objects is limited, and since objects have to be connected to be placed, it's often useful to plan a build ahead, and use wooden blocks to space things out and create "platforms" for objects with more limited building placement options. Additionally, in the upper menu there are several useful "Modes". The + shaped button with 4 arrows allows you to move your build around the world, and gives you room to create. There is no function for moving parts of a build. The button with circular arrows allows you to rotate on its axis. Unfortunately there's no "snap to 90 degrees", only reset. The cube with dotted lines allows you to enable or disable free-building, which allows you to build outside the usual boundaries. The button that looks like a bar graph allows you to see how many blocks you placed, and allows you to toggle the visibility of your creation's center of mass (vital in aerial applications). Note that you do not have to build entire lengths of wooden blocks or poles all the way: you can replace the middle parts of any length of wooden blocks or poles by a single brace connecting its ends, saving on part count and mass as well as improving the robustness of your design. The braces will connect through other unconnected pieces without colliding with them or limiting their movement. The play button is easy to find, and allows your build to be tested, but there is else to consider. The slider allows you to adjust the time scale of the world and its physics. There is a physics oversight that allows for exploitation of this feature. Acceleration is not conserved when the speed of time is changed. Acceleration is increased when speed is increased, and decreased when time is slowed. This means that objects such as bombs, and delicate contraptions can be "protected" at slower speeds, and at higher speeds, it's possible that things will fall apart more easily. Also, if you have a launching mechanism, it will be more powerful at a faster clock speed. Weaponization: Object Propulsion *Spring Slingshot *Steering Hinge Arm *Steering Hinge snap-ballista *Piston Pile-driver *Decoupling Trebuchet *Spiral Wing powered missile Conceptual guidelines: If it causes acceleration of attached objects in a direction, use it. Weaponization: Fire Production and Prevention *Flamethrowers: 1x1x3 object. Blast zone is approximately 3x3x5 centered on the front of the nozzle *Bombs: 2x2x2 object. Blast zone is approximately 7x7x7 out from center *Fireballs: 2x2x2 object. Fire extends 3.5x3.5x3.5 from the center of the object *Standing flame: 1.5x1.5x1.5 reach The following objects are fireproof: Braces, Suspensions, Hinges, Swivel Joints, Half Pipes, Armor, Steering Blocks, Springs, Pistons, Decouplers, Spinning Blocks, Grabbers, Weaponry, Ballasts. Key Bindings and Properties In the upper menu while building there is a wrench icon, when you toggle it on, it allows you to click an object and modify keybindings and properties. Below is a list of objects with keybindings and properties, and what the values you can change represent. See Also * List of all parts * Key Bindings and Properties Category:Guides